User talk:PresidentEden78
A question, Mister President... How do you make your own custom signatures, such as yours? 00:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Oops. That last message was sent when I wasn't logged in. Sorry. Dhshrh 00:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks! Thanks mate, I looked it up on Google and it didn't really give me anything. 04:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Another question Explain to me how to create this sub-page within my user page. I know how to hide it, I just need to know exactly how to create the page that your talking about. Dhshrh 04:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks for the help! I'll see what I can do now. Dhshrh 12:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Umm you may want look at the bf log blog for a good five mins and yes i did do an offensive thing for feeding the trolling so yes. -'M14 user of death 16:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC)' Join the chat Maxwell123 17:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Town (singleplayer) Well. The improvement to this article over the last week is unbelievable, and all thanks to you. Very well done! - 13:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That, and every other BFBC singleplayer level! One hell of a project, and a job well done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you guys very much! I'm glad my work hasn't gone unnoticed, and I greatly appreciate the thanks, as well as the award for my hard work. I really needed it after finishing those walkthroughs as I was nearly going insane from the amount of typing and accidentally losing work due to fatigue/not paying attention. Now on to improving the character pages and then to the walkthroughs for BC2's campaign, this time with images. 17:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Busy man. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch BF Wiki I am the dutch battlefield wiki began, can you help me build the mainpage the same as this battlefield wiki. but than in dutch ( i will do the language) or know you someone else who wants to help me with this http://nl.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_wiki i will be glad if you help me Weapon image Seems like you missed one... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... Didn't you get destroyed at the end of F3? lol, but in seriousness, it's mostly to advertise for my fanfiction. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Enclave radio will be coming back, but in the form of live chat instead of pre-recorded messages. Once I get my next chapter up (not at all pleased with how it's turned out though I've rewritten it at least five times) we'll see what happens to the Lone Wanderer -- who basically singlehandedly destroyed the Enclave. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Update hey it's Zephalian, im currently busy so its going to be "a wikia contributor" i'll re sign it in two hours, referring to my forum post its the BF3 SPECACT Kit... Zephalian 06:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) UotM Eden Ban this dude, pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Mr. President on being awarded the User of the Month medal. I'm a big Fallout fan myself so I naturally read your userpage in the voice of your president, John Henry Eden. When I finished I played the Battle Hymn of the Republic. It felt right. So yeah, congrats. JPanzerj 01:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Per the above, congrats, Eden. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of the suggestion? you can find the idea here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SiteMeter Maxwell123 15:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Helper Some time ago i found out an idea about showing by in-game some damage fal off pics, i did it whit the M95 like the following picture. User:SSDGFCTCT9 suggested me that i or we should do the same on the other snipers, The whole point of the idea is that other users should get a quick visuable view about the no-scope range. So if you have time we can work together to get more about those pictures. Nice i play bc2 on computer and when we are gonna do this try-out i suggest you take screens since you have 16/9 screen, my screen is 1280*1024 px.Maxwell123 21:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) --Maxwell123 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin dashboard OhmyfuckinggodI'minheaven. Look at one of the tabs. Add multiple photos. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a feature you can acces from the "add a new photo" button on the side of any page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Range Pictures Not to act impatient but once again i may ask you when you have time to do some pictures about the damage falloff style, Anyway we should maybe use something faster communication metods like xfire skype etc if you have. Maxwell123 00:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) BF2MC maps Yo crazy, bro. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :At least. I didn't thin they'd actually close the servers like that. Kinda lame. Too bad you couldn't get any images of stuff, we'll have to make do with singleplayer, but that I can help you with, at least. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, Mr. President You ninja'd me. >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hamid El Zakir Thanks for adding catagories to this page i created. Vist the co-op section i created for the battlefield 3 page where this 1 was created. awyman13 05:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im just wonderfing how far you are on the maps in bf modern combat ? Maxwell123 21:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well since you where so bussy last time i messaged you, i tought it was just fine that i waited some time. Anyway about the range pictures in BC2 you can see exsamples on the KORD page i did take some images, BFBC2KORD25Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2KORD25AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) idk if you noticed the 2D damage radius range pictures i uploaded recently: M95 we should take those for the remaiming sniper rifles. Maxwell123 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You do realise they are very difficult to understand, especially considering the average reader won't be that knowledgeable in game mechanics, or even have that long to try and understand what the pictures mean. - 10:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I added you on BC2, looking forward, to do usefull stuff for the BF Wiki, em maybe we should replace my current m40 pictures idk but we can find an better place. Maxwell123 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok im available now, you can take screens i can check for range stats. ok ? Maxwell123 16:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No-Vem-Ber Haha i didn't know your birthday was on Nov!? mine is on the 6... Zephalian 12:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well It an LittleBigPlanet ain't it?... by the way my progress going alright? Zephalian 12:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What? own words... oh no sorry mr admin but ive copy and pasted it from somewhere, major cleanup i guess? mind if you help out? Zephalian 13:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Masta Pasta Alrighty lets start off with the newer page i created... i'll do one or two right now i gotta go in about 5-10mins Zephalian 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! I guess we should just remove the irl crap. Zephalian 13:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Righto. Well Im off it has been a great pleasure working with you.. and i will finish off my cleanup tommorow let me do Suppressor, Foregrip haha Zephalian 11:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :3 You play Fallout yet you don't work on the Fallout wikia? lolwut? :I was wondering that myself. Mister President? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said on ComradeOscar's talk page, I joined here because BFBC2 was coming out at the time and since I loved BC1 so much because destruction, I came here. Plus, The Vault is very well structured and organized, and I've been an FPS player at heart since Halo 2. 00:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the Vault is fine. Although, can't say the same about their administrative team. They are the definition of lax. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lax? What do you mean by lax? From the looks of how they treat new members' edits, they're pretty strict on how a page's style is suppose to be.ComradeOscar 01:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean, they don't do shit when people start trolling, spamming, etc. Their stance towards the mainspace is but a fraction of what an administrator's job is supposed to be. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Littlebigplanet 2 Do you have lbp 2 because I looked at your profile and you said you had it. If so me and yuri have it.--Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 02:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Mister President has a PSN account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Mister President does. But he doesn't not have any BF games on it, and barely plays it, lol. But yeah, I have LBP 1 and 2, as well as Uncharted 1 and 2, and a few other games. I don't remember my PSN name though... 03:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok miztar president have a nice day. -Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :How do you not remember your own PSN? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Because the last time I used it was three months ago, and before that, a year-ish. I don't have much of a memory to begin with, either, yet I remember completely random and useless information. 03:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Didn't you help Maxwell like last week? :::You got STEAM/origin account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::On PC, yes, I did help him. My steam account is the same as it is here, except all in lowercase, and my origin account is my original XBL account's name, tomahawk2010. 03:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::u play TW games? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, I haven't. They look pretty awesome for an RTS, but seem confusing to me... 04:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They aren't RTS. The majority of the game is turn-based .Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Do you have to be admin to nominate a user of the month? btw cant sign cause on laptop thats pretty old - Zephalian Taking/Upload Screens Hey man, i came up whit the idea about we take an close-up picture when we hold an weapon, one hold one take picture, 2. take screen about the motion sensor radius + vehicle part 2 maybe you should upload those sniper rifles images Maxwell123 17:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, can you pliz upload the picture about where you aimed at the PBR whit a M60 towards the turret Maxwell123 16:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Important I'm sorry i think i may of trolled on PGB's chicken blog. Zephalian 08:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) lol I was actually in Connecticut when the hurricane hit. A lot of wind but very little rain in Groton. Dunno why power companies suck so bad. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :That was the way I see it. There was one point when the power went out for practically no reason, and only got turned on five days later. Worst part is, it was the dead of summer. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh Why did i do it I accidently clicked on your website and booom, this song goes up and makes me feel weird and i feel like a fool. Zephalian 12:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) BF2MC Units Are there any named units in BF2MC? For example 1st Tank Battalion, 101st Airborne Division, etc. If you're wondering why I'm asking, see Forum:Equipment Templates & US Military Units. I got OWNED New wiki, new start but boom bad choice i went to the AC WIKI well it's much harder over there Zephalian 08:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Eden. If you don't mind, can you email me? tombscreen-bondpedia@yahoo.com - 19:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're up. Take a look at BF:RfA, fill in the blanks and remember to vote! - 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Got power back ? How is the current situation in the US now there you live? Maxwell123 20:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) MnB2 Do you play Mud and Blood 2? I checked my stats and apparently I've killed three thousand German soldiers and only lost 94 of my own boys. lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great game. It's not really a tower defense game (all things considered) and it's very difficult. I find it enjoyable as a challenge, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's flash game (like all of the games on Kong, except the Unity games), so by default it's almost guaranteed to be 100% free (and it is -- no premiium service, no micro transactions). ::Another game that's pretty good on Kongregate is Der Unbekannte Krieg -- but you'd need the unity plugin to play it. ::By the way, good luck in college. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::LOL, it'll get boring after a while, believe me (maybe a few months, but in time). But for those periods when you've got nothing to do, nowhere to go... flash games are a saving grace. At least on my account, but I'm kind of an introvert. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh Finally finished with (most) of the weapons templates. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wallet Happiness No problem man :) isn't youtube great? I found it after clicking through random BFBC Walkthrough videos. CONGRATULATIONS Guess who's now a bureaucrat?! Your RfB passed 9-0, so I'll get on to upgrading you ASAP - 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats and thanks, Eden. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much, both of you! And you're very welcome for the vote, Yuri. Also, congrats on becoming an admin! Welcome to the club! 20:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) question Ahmedrulz 11:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey umm president eden can you help me??. umm my friend slopijoe tryed to make me a sig and well he did and i went on my preferences and copy pasted this on the custom sig area '' Ahmedrulz '' and i also clicked that 'custom signature' check box and when i clicked save it goes tht its invalid check html tags so i dont know what to do. i figured that you might be able to help me. I think I may of figured it out my friend it's to big imm gonna shorten it-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Template help Regarding Template:Multible image i want to place it "Horizontal" then Vertical, what is the right letter or word so it get in water line direction? Maxwell123 18:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well the reason why i needed to place them horizontal was in the page VSS then BC2, some time ago i added 2 pictures that compare "Default/12x zoom level" if there was an way to place them that. I can go and ask someone on the Community channel. Maxwell123 09:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Reupload - DICE/EA have recently released a gallery of good quality pics of the weapons and it has the bf3 blue background - Can i upload that to weapon pages as the blue background distincts itself from the templates and page.? Zephalian 04:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Battlefield 3's achievements were "leaked" today and I wondered if its ok if I make a news blog on it? I didn't know how your leak policy effects news blogs. --'N7' T| ] 15:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Keep an eye on this mate ;) I'm talking about User:Zephalian. I found this mate since it came with the ambition of making this wiki the best it can be, which is very healthy for us and it. He's been recently awarded with the Newcomer Award and what not. You know how the Trusted User scheme works and everything, there are guys that are users and then there are guys that could basically call their wiki home, and I find this mate on the latter. He's dedicated and works very well, and with the exception of some copyright problems on his first uploads on the very start, giving leaked footage from the Alpha, but given his explanation at least me an Bond agreed it was quite an attitude we need to be looking for. He developed, worked a lot, and I'd say it could be nice and fancy giving him a spot as a rollback. You're in charge and everything, so it's up to you and the admin mates to take a look at it (this is about giving some guy some responsability which wrong chosen can become a bit catastrophic), and maybe he isn't 100% ready for it, but for now I'd say keep an eye on him, he is indeed promising for our wiki in my eyes :-) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Well since there are Trailer Articles, how about we make a "Event Article" like the actual Fault Line article - i know it may be similar but using context like: "''Captain Brady told Black to investiate the Article, Black opened the door and a PLR Soldier kicked the door, stumbled Black then shot him with his shotgun. http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Retaking_of_Masyaf - Example of an Event Article - PE i will do a sandbox and tell me what you think ''Zephalian ' 11:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Basic sandbox: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephalian/Sandbox2 Here goes I am going to ask this, and i know this is a "one in a million shot", Ok can you request to be a Trusted User or Rollback? if so, i am puttin an application here as Pedro Supports me and Slopijoe supports me. (no kidding) Zephalian 10:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) - If not i'll remove this talk section Giveaway The diccussions about it have seemed to have died down. Seeing Battlefield 3's release looming, i think we should actually start planning for it. Has Taelovesthesharks approached you or Bond regarding the giveaway's budget or if it's still happening? Input needed Input needed here - 17:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) WIKI Question Well, i discussed with Death yesterday, should we have the BF FAN FICTION WIKI now? as icreated i yesterday Zephalian 05:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Enclave? Sorry sir. The NCR will rule the enclave one day and they will all perish. Better pray mister president. -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 13:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Lies. Not even the Brotherhood can stamp out the Enclave completely, let alone the bumbleheaded NCR. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The Enclave will return. Not by force, but by diplomacy. My methods of the past were indeed harsh, but with a near-death experience at the hands of the Brotherhood, I have changed my ways. My speeches that have run their course on the radio shall not be in vain. When the Enclave returns, all of America shall be restored. It will take years, maybe even decades, but it will happen. 17:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You need legitimacy first. You have to have a plurality of supporters before you retake the country by diplomacy. :::I'd play the factions against the Brotherhood. Common enemies, common allies, right? Suddenly the Enclave has support from Megaton, Rockville, Arefu, Rivet City, the Republic of Dave... and then the Columbia Commonwealth is pretty much complete. Then just create a congress of the city-states, and BAM, new America, right there. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Off topic, but srsly? A Republic of Dave??? I think I know their favourite TV channel then... - 19:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't get it. What TV show? TRoD is an actual settlement in F3. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This channel... - 19:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Formal offer of free link exchange between us. Hello! Very nice wiki you have here. I run a Battlefield 3 blog called Chronic Gaming. I was going to build a wiki to go with my website, but instead I'm going to focus my efforts on my platoon and the blog. I get a good amount of hits on my blog chronic-gaming.blogspot.com and my main website is chronicgaming.org The main website chronicgaming.org is going to be changing its layout completely in the next few days. The blog is my main source of traffic, and hits originate from my main site and google search engine. I was interested in linking guests to your wiki at battlefield.wikia.com instead of creating my own wiki which would take too much time. I can offer you front page links and adspace. Please contact me at adampage2012@gmail.com if you are interested. Thanks. Launch Trailer Maxwell talked to me about this and I ended up wondering, what if we change, even if it's temporarily, the video in the Featured Media to BF3's launch trailer? (BTW it looks awesome!) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Current standing/range pictures Hi again Eden, are the situation about power gone back to normal since last time we talked ? well i did think about if we should do just for fun In-between damage pictures on the sniper rifles on bfbc2 vietnam Well we can take the M21 as exsample - to calculate where the M21 does its medium damage we just add 39+28 = 67/2 = 33.5 33.5 is is medium damage output. To find the range in meters we take longest range - shortest range 64-12 = 52/2 = 26 The M21 does 33.5 damage at 26 meter. Effort was to get an third picture. --Maxwell123 17:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What about BF3 - i quess it have damage drop over range - we should try be fast out as possible about that ! Maxwell123 17:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ye i may try find someone that can assist me in the meantime sad tought - around release of BF3 we can expect higt traffic increase ! so it could be an advantage to be as fast as possible out whit important/relevant information needed. Maxwell123 17:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Layout Builder Do you think we should use it? Mind if I activate it to see how it works? Sigh. That feature has more flaws than Call of Duty. It's basically pointless - you can't edit the page as a whole, it's very restrictive in terms of the content you can put into the page, and goes into a hissy fit if you change the layout when pages are in existence using the layout. Talk to Yuri. He (and I) used it on the Homefront wiki, and ended up stopping using it... - 18:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I tried it out a while ago and had to remove the page I created with it. You think it would be helpful, but instead of editing a layout-created page like normal pages, you edit it within the layout, making it obnoxious to do. It's not worth it, really. 22:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::SSD had activated it a few months back, IIRC, and we didn't use it then. ::A REALLY good alternative is my preload system. Ever made a new page on The Vault? Notice how they have preloaded page layouts? Well a few months ago I created something similar (bond subsequently deleted it, since it went unused), using instructions given to me by User:Porter21. here's the page. Give it a try. It works the same as the layout builder, but without the stupidity. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nomination. I suggest you promote Maxwell up to TU as he has shown condirable preogress and i support him Template:Signatures/Zephalian Implementation of BF:VIDEO policy Hey Pres. I realise this may be a short stint, seeing as I'm guessing you'll be in BF3 mode tomorrow, but could you help me out with the reviewing of videos for BF:VIDEO? Mainly any video from BF1942 up to BF2, using tags to hide the text (such as on M416 or AUG), simply stating whether the video conforms with the policy, and if not why. If it's a BF wiki/YuriKaslov/DKWHIT95 video, simply put that it is OK to keep as it is an approved video. It'll save me a lot of time this week if I can skip out the earlier games and concentrate on BF:BC up to BF3. Pretty please??? - 17:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Only problem with a video upload freeze is that the Wikia video test is starting soon (which is really problematic for us...), so if they're doing their thing, others will think it's ok to upload vids as well. But, if we can manage the uploads properly, then it'd be useful towards the implementing of the policy. Also, BF:VIDEO is up. - 21:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) M14 EBR/TU The range situation pictures on M14 EBR on bc2 maybe need better description text, maybe you can transfear them something like we did on vietnam weapons, just whit an moderate picture included. CR max damage & range MR moderate damage & range LR lowest damage & range. :Quite possible. I remember those pictures were a little dark when I took them. And adding range differences would be a good idea. Not sure if we particularly need the moderate damage pic, but we can test it out. 01:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) TU Someone told me ask stright out for TU rights, well it may look kinda wierd, is it the correct time for that yet ? Maxwell123 21:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :PE, answer him... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, what? ::Oh, sorry, been playing BF3 too much already... Umm... sure, might as well. ::Maxwell, you did cause some problems earlier on, but I feel you've mostly fixed them. Plus you're always coming up with interesting ideas for the wiki, whether we like them or not, which I see as a good thing. So I proudly bestow upon you, Trusted User rights! You will now be able to revert vandalism with a simple click of a button through editing pages, allowing you to not have to state why you are reverting an edit. Congratulations! 01:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, why did u delete my icon, which I was extracting for hours and packing into animated png, and blocking bf3 page so I couldnt get it back? No cool man, not cool Someone cleared the First Russo-American War page and replaced all content on it with "Umad wiki?" 19:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Small favor Could you block , please? [[User:H2seasprite|'''h2]][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 02:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Problem dealt with! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) uber l337 I just got 25k points, 46 - 13 k/d. Finally, after my downswing over the last two days. I guess the secret: the most amazing weapon ever devised by lunatics. Finally got the first Assault-class service star! :D link here Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Mr President this essage was received at 5:15am Australian Time Now dont ask why i up at 5:15am hahaha just bored Zephalian 18:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god! You love to slay competition, don't you? Well done! Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 09:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Keep an eye on Woolva, even though he only has abvout 130 edits but the lack of quantity makes up for quality i know but consider him to be a TU because he is easy to get along with and definitely knows what he's doing if not exceeding it Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) | 11:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Thinking on giving TU to mate that has only been on the wiki for 2 days? :/ Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 12:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Aye. TU scheme requires trust as well as the capacity to edit well. Woolva has made very few edits to the mainspace, plus there are other users that I'd consider for a TU post before him... - 12:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Per: Pete Maxwell123 12:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Heatedpete & Pedro9basket is right. although i admire your suggestion Zephalian im not here to gain any status as my commitments are elsewhere. @Pedro9basket yes only registered here 2 days but have enjoyed using this wiki as a resource for a long time. i can help contribute images, templates ect (little stuff) but im limited in actual academic writing so you wont see any major edits from me or maybe not at all unless a user needs help with an article like Zephalian did for the Ranks of Battlefield 3 article. id prefer just to be a normal contributor that helps here and there but to gain trust as a small editor without being involved in the wiki's schemes ie TU ect :) thanks! see you around :) :::Good Point guys, 2 and half days old oops haha Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Had to remove new comers ribbon from Zephalian sig (only on this talk page) some unexpected data error cause the ribbon to show and hide the conversation. ::: What a Lulzy! Oh yeah, FPS Russia (The Professional Russian) Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Mr. President, got a suprise for you... Woops, Pedro already did it... Im gonna play Fallout 3 now Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 07:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Gifs We currently have a hot topic going on about using gifs file for reload animations. Post your opinion on the idea. Weapon Gifs Maxwell123 18:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Recon Am I the only one that thinks Recon is underpowered compared to the rest of the classes in BF3? I hear some discussions about it, but I dunno. What do you think about it getting nerfed? Charcoal121 23:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Holy Crap!! Kim Jong IL dead!! Homefront is realol get started on EMP shelter asap, un preparing satellite!!!! http://www.voanews.com/english/news/Kim-Jong-Il-Dead-at-Age-69-135842193.html !!! 2026 Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) My New Video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0iFfsgqUtI Watch It, i tried to make it funny at the end Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 07:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) dear mr president Dear mister president It has come to my attention. That you dislike call of duty. my evidence shows that the quote "other game" is call of duty please, If so why is this. --11:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) slopijoe ' '' So you hate cod because its dumbarse fan base. Right what about the people from cod wiki Slopijoe 01:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Mr President When your tough schedule gives you a little of free time, I'd like you to give your thoughts on this. Awaiting your response in it. Thanks -- Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mr el presidente could I get rollback abilities?---'' slopijoe ' 08:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks but um but it doesnt show the light blue color on my name. - slopIjoenanodesu? 01:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I already fixed it. Hit ctrl + F5 to see. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::^Was my next guess. >.< 01:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) BC2 Is BC2 worth getting? I like BF3, but it's getting a little boring now, and I was wondering about your opinion. Charcoal121 00:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: BC2 Yeah, I see what you mean. The campaign, weapons, maps, and Kit balance in that game look amazing. Charcoal121 18:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Advice I was talking with h2 about how were we going to approach BF2142's Unlock Points. Basically, when you rank up or earn a Badge from Northern Strike, you earn a Unlock Point. You can use it to unlock one gadget, weapon (progress depends on class) squad leader abilities (spawn beacons, those crazy flying turrets from trailers etc.) and player abilities (grenades, longer/faster sprint, usual stuff), and then you can have some "temporary" Unlock Points for a exceptionally good squad, which they lose once they disconnect from the server (called Field Upgrades), and I was thinking if it'd be worth an article of its own or just include in some sort of "Multiplayer Unlocks of Battlefield 2142". What are your thoughts? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 19:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, going to give it a test if it fits by itself when my Badge sandbox is done. Thanks Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 21:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to ask, I'm willing to license the big-ton of images I uploaded yesterday. What's the template for Fair Use, please? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : . [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 14:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Fully licensed. Thanks --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 15:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pineneedle43 Okay, so I'm in a bit of a dilemma regarding the above-mentioned user. He keeps begging for a "second chance". He's currently blocked for 2 months for violating our policies a multitude of time (being generally vulgar, insulting; using sockpuppet accounts; racism; and a number of other things I can't recall ATM.), and he's asking for another chance, and that if he violates policy again we are at leave to permaban him (not like I didn't already contemplate that). What do you think? Should we give him one final chance? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Retirement I'm sorry to say this, but I will be retiring from the wiki. The only possiblilty that I can come back is when I finish my GCE N' and O' Level examinations, school is simply taking too much of my time to continue editing on the site. I suggest a new RfA for someone to take my place, possibly Pedro, or another trusted user. Heads up Maxwell's been nominated for an RfA, so you may (well, probably) have to be called upon to update his user rights. - 17:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo i think it's time for me to RFA, but i havent been active for a while.. is still too early? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 14:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can i suggest a "Communiyu Manager" Position, i more of the community guy i guess Can I be a TU? Charcoal121 17:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It's time Maxwell succeeded on his RfA. We need you to upgrade him up. Just giving a heads-up. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Rollback request Herr President, I've been thinking lately and I think that its time for me to step up for the Rollback/TU position. I know there have been a recent flood of TU requests, so I know that promoting another TU isn't really on your mind, but please consider me for the Rollback position. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 15:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the promotion! Also as a little request, could you omit the cyan/aqua hi-lite for my name, similar to Sactage's? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] ::I don't think he even knows how to add it, lol :P Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Cm? Mmmm I'm never on chat anyway. I wanna be like zh1nt0butmonly on the blogs and your right I'll wait till Pedro gets promoted. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 15:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Btw Pedro not responding to me what should I do and yeah I'll do that when I get back to Aus and please promote h2 Mmm Tell him I'm sorry idk, and how do increase my main space edits and.. If infra now the score would be 2-5 anyways... Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright I thnk m happy to not ra because I di t have to go through the scariest admin ever, I'm fucking scared With Who removed all my pics in the bf3 ribbons and medals just check the last time I edited there and latest revision and can you please do a disambiguation page for ribbons as yeah I can't find the page properly --Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I Must Ask This.... I want to ask you something, but I am not sure if it's too early to do it or not. 00:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can't hold it anymore. So this is the question: Can I be a Trusted User? Or is it too early? Or is something wrong with me? 03:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I'm guessing no answer means that's a "no", right? Well, ok.... 00:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see. There's too many TUs here and no room for anymore, so if since that's the case, you don't have to promote me right now. 02:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have a question, tnis regards policies from Wikia: Should a user under the age of 13 have their account blocked until they reach said age? Metlman Talk 07:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, ignore that question. Metlman Talk 07:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Yeah I'll take that chat mod thing after allZephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 19:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey When you can, leave your opinion on this, please. Thanks a bunch --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :) Good to see you back on the main space. Charcoal121 19:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Image note I'm not a user on this wikia or a player of Battlefield, but Daniel_Taylor276424 is uploading porn to this wikia RIGHT NOW. ManeGunner6 18:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Featured Media/User The '''Featured Media' and User of the Month have died for quite some time. I'm getting the thought that we should just rather remove it. At this point, it's purely simply useless for the wiki's purposes. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 11:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry To Ask This... I would have asked on the 29th of February, but since Pedro encouraged me to ask earlier, I decided to just that. He gave me advice that I should ask for Trusted User and that's what I wanted to ask you. I'm sure it's been a while since the last time I asked and just need to see if the situation is still the same or not. Thanks if you reply. 02:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion! 00:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Scary Admin? Hell you're the nicest admin, in front of bondpedia and DEathgod (Yuri is cool but harsh but he's still awesome) ever unlike this ADMIN what he wrote on my user talk on the Starhawk wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 08:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) He's an idiot, i wanted to help as you can see he had NO EXPERIENCE AND HE STILL DOSEN'T : About that "scary admin" thing, I always get to the same proper reason: you're the b'crat. It feels like asking to the king to be its butler lol. Never found it properly personal, but when asking to get upper rights for the first time, wherever it is, I find that reaction a promising sign of someone who had the desired to become a TU in this case, and worked for it :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 20:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heads up It seems that there has been 8 days since my and Alex's RFA's started. Should it be time to be closed? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hy Make raven's wing rollback and be I suggest custom admin names like general or something Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Zeph: No and no. RW doesnt deserve TU yet, However this guy does.-- 'SlopijoeHangars 08:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For supporting me on the RfA and handing me out the award. Means a bunch to me :) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : BTW, we should try and play BF3 togheter one of these days. Joined once a server you were in, not much lag for me. :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk''']]) [ ] Re:TU I didn't want to get a TU request through Zeph, but if you are feeling I'm ready for it, I'm certainly looking forward to it. So, yes, can I be a TU? Charcoal121 14:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :) Charcoal121 16:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for getting me the adminship rights and giving me a Support vote! 23:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC)